This invention relates to an assembly line for parts of tape recorders, radios, etc., which are electronic or other equipment, wherein a multiplicity of parts are assembled into finished products.
Heretofore, a free cycle working line has been known which, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re 25,886, includes a chain conveyor for conveying parts and a drive source for the chain conveyor which are for all the working or assembling stations. Pallets which support workpieces thereon and conveyed by the chain conveyor are each stopped and positioned in each station, and each of the workpieces is worked by a working machine in each station. The free cycle working line of the prior art has a disadvantage in that, when trouble occurs in any of the working machines mounted in the stations or the chain conveyor or the drive source fails, operation must be suspended in the entire working line, thereby causing a great reduction in the rate of operation. Particularly, when a single free cycle working line has several scores of stations, the chain conveyor must be stopped often and the operation must be suspended in the entire working line, if a failure occurs in the connection between the chain conveyor and the working machine in any of the stations. Thus, this type of working line has been very low in the rate of operation.